


Worry and Not-So-Quiet Declarations of Love

by ghostband



Series: Things A Mother Sees [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst, Declarations Of Love, Emily knows all, Emily loves the boys so much, Family Issues, Found Family, Gentleness, M/M, Mentioned Abuse, Protective Emily Patterson, Protective Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostband/pseuds/ghostband
Summary: The one where Reggie shows up at the Patterson household hurt.
Relationships: Emily Patterson & Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Emily Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: Things A Mother Sees [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967098
Comments: 10
Kudos: 337





	Worry and Not-So-Quiet Declarations of Love

Reggie stumbled up to the Patterson household. He was clutching his white shirt against his bloody cheek. Then dizzily leaned over, pulling the rock by the front porch up and grabbed the key hidden there. When he reached the door he fumbled with the key against the lock. His eyes blurry and the dizziness taking hold of him.

Suddenly, it opened with Emily behind it. She stood there as he stumbled into the entryway. “Luke.” He said weakly. 

“I’ll get him after we get you settled.” Emily started to take his arm, but he flinched away, tripping as he stepped back into the door.

“Luke.” He whispered. “Please.”

She nodded. “If you can promise me you’ll make it to the couch I’ll go get him.” She said watching as it registered in his mind. He immediately stumbled toward the living room without a response. 

Taking a deep breath Emily went and knocked on her son's door.

There was a click and the music paused. Shortly after the door opened. “Yes?” He said when he saw her. Then the worried look on his mom's face registered in his mind. “Mom, what’s wrong?” 

“Reggies downstairs, very shaken up. Wouldn’t let me touch him.”

Luke's eyes went wide. “Shit.” He said as he squeezed past his mom, running down the stairs.

Emily frowned because whatever was wrong was clearly bad. There was a deep urge to protect the dark haired boy on her couch, but for now patching him up would be all she could do for him. As well as letting him stay since Luke was a clear source of comfort and feed him. Just take care of him in general.

Her mind wandered to what caused him to show up in the state he was in as she grabbed the first aid from the hall closet. Her mind couldn’t help but think it was his parents, but the few times she met them they seem like nice people who wouldn’t leave a mark on their son.  _ People can be deceiving _ , Emily reminded herself,  _ they can present a perfect picture that’s not as perfect as it seems _ . She does remember a conversation between the boys that she didn’t mean to eavesdrop on about his parents fighting.  _ That doesn’t mean that it was them _ , she thought to herself, wanting to see the best in people. 

Maybe Reggie got in a fight. She found herself hoping that was the case, but seemed very unlike Reggie. He has never seemed like he’d be someone to fight people. Then her brain supplied the fact he did flinch when she tried to guide him. He had never done that before. Not with her.

She sighed, and with the first aid in hand, she went back to the living room. She found Luke sitting in front of Reggie, with his hand on his non-injured cheek. One of Reggies hands around Luke’s wrist, rubbing the string of the bracelet Luke wore between his fingers. The bracelet that matched the one Reggie had on his other wrist. Emily could vividly remember helping the boys make them on a nice Saturday evening when they were eight.

Emily set the first aid by Luke and kissed the side of her son's head. “I’ll get you waters and snacks.”

When she returned Reggies cheek was patched. He also was now in a clean shirt and Luke’s flannel on rather than the classic red one Reggie wore. They both were sitting on the couch. Luke had his arm around Reggie who was turned into his side.

She set the snacks on the coffee table . “Tell me if either of you need anything.” She said quietly.

“Thanks mom.” Luke offered a smile.

She nodded, grabbing the first aid to put up. She walked back toward the hallway. When there was a whisper that came from the living room. They were quiet whispers she knew weren’t meant to be overheard, but Luke was not the greatest whisperer. Especially in a currently silent house.

Luke’s voice came first, “I love you, Reg.” 

“I love you, too, Luke,” came an even softer whisper that was Reggie’s response.

She smiled, thinking if it came down to it and Luke didn’t have her forever then hopefully he’d always have Reggie at his side.

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled with figuring out titles.
> 
> I’m enjoying writing these. Alex will make appearances soon. I believe the next one has Alex in it. I was considering doing a poly relationship with the boys... 
> 
> Again, feedback is always appreciated.  
> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
